Rosaline Michaelis Chapter 1
by ForeverABlackButlerLover
Summary: Rosaline has been working as the Phantomhive maid along side with her husband Sebastian Michaelis. She serves for Ciel, and she is his protector while Sebastian has to follow the orders. When an incedent happens as she was cleaning the manor library with Mey-Rin, she finds an item that seems to be connected to her past before she had made a 'deal' with Sebastian.


Rosaline Michaelis

By: ForeverABlackButlerLover

Prologue: I've been working at the Phantomhive manor for almost 2 years now. I'm more or less like a slave to this manor. I'm the head maid of this horrible place. But sadly enough I am forever bound by my master, to always protect him and never leave his side.

Alongside with me is my beloved husband Sebastian Michaelis, the head butler to the Phantomhive's. As well his life is bound to our master the Earl to the Manor, a 13 year old brat, Ciel Phantomhive. Of course we don't work alone. There's Mey-Rin the other maid to the Manor, Finnion, our Gardener, Bardrod, our "Head Chief", and Tanaka, the assistant butler to this manor.

Ciel Phantomhive... A 13 year old Earl and no family to look after him. He runs his family's toy company, and does it alone. His mother and father had died in a fire, and his Aunt Angelina had just passed away recently. At times I feel sorry for this unfortunate boy. Having to go through so much at such a young age. But a bit most of the time he can be such a spoiled brat. He has Sebastian and I to go through so much of his work... And most of the time I regret getting myself in this. But now there's no turning back after 2 years already. And actually my lord isn't always as spoiled as he sounds. At times he has a beautifully kind heart, and that's one thing I mainly treasure about him the most. To be honest there isn't anything I wouldn't do for my lord. He is my master after all. I am forever to protect him, and Sebastian is forever to follow his orders until the very end.

Sebastian and I are here to help grant Ciel's wish, to find his parent's murderers. They didn't just die in a fire, with their estate with them, out of nowhere. There has to be someone to have done this assault. And it seems as if Ciel won't rest until he finds out whom. That is where Sebastian and I come in.

Ciel has signed our "contract" in exchange for his precious Soul, that Sebastian and I so desperately crave. We're not like normal servants. We're demons after all…

2 years of working for the Phantomhive's seems like eternity. I'm not even certain if I remember the Bloody date after all.

Ah Yes, that's right. I believe it is February 3, 1889, here in London, England, my homeland, and is also home to many murders… Lord Phantomhive is Queen Victoria's guard dog basically. He investigates many murders and helps solves cases that have to do with in human assaults, or if Scotland Yard can't handle the crime. Her Majesty seems to trust Ciel greatly to solve these murders and put an end to them. But God Damn It My Lord, I just wish you'd do this without getting captured or even injured. It's my job to protect you after all.

Anyways enough about my master and his problems.

This is my Story.

My name is Rosaline Michaelis, and I am simply one "Hell of a Demon".

_**C**__**hapter 1: His Maid, Unfortunate.**_

I was cleaning the manor library again, with Sebastian on my mind. As I was dusting off one of the top book shelves, I turned and saw Mey-Rin. She was on the library ladder, trying to rearrange some books on the shelf beside me. She was holding on to the ladder rather tight, trying not to lose her balance. Her boot laces were untied, and her large round shaped spectacles, were cracked. I noticed that the ladder shook as she tried to reach for some books, and it made a small cracking sound. It looked like she was about to fall off that ladder, again...

Clumsy little Mey-Rin... That young maiden seems as if she can't get a single thing right! She always seems to fall or trip off of something, and if it's not that she breaks something valuable to the manor like our priceless glass plates, and formal teacups. That Mey-Rin always making a mess of things… Since I'm the head maid to the manor it's my responsibility to make sure she gets things right. But it seems as if she doesn't want to learn. Either way I have to use force to get that lady to learn.

My, I can still remember when we first recruited Mey-Rin to the Manor. She isn't like any other maid you've met. Sure she may make a mess of things, but she is also extremely talented when it comes to protecting this manor. She has a perfect aim with a gun, and could possibly shoot anything from a far. You could say this surprises me a little bit, since she claims to be extremely far sided. Although that may be part of her "act".

Anyways, as I finished dusting off the shelves, I turned to look at Mey-Rin. She was still in the same position as before. Still shaking on that ladder, with her cracked round spectacles on, with her messy red hair in pigtails, and what I found a bit humorous was that she was still trying to rearrange the books. I thought I might as well help her since we needed this room for something important for the day.

As I walked closer to Mey-Rin I noticed something about her. Her blue maiden dress was caught in between some old dictionaries, I presume. I noticed that she was trying to break free, but not lose her balance at the same time. Instead she was holding onto shelf. The shelf wobbled a bit as she tried to move, and I heard a creek from the ladder as she tried to step down.

I had the slightest feeling that if Mey-Rin lets go of that shelf it may fall on top of her, and if she steps down that ladder it may break. Either way she still ends up making a mess of everything…

I laid my hand on my head in sign of frustration, and thought to myself, "Goodness Mey-Rin, what am I going to do with you?" I could tell she couldn't hold on anymore, so she let go of the shelf and let out a girlish shriek as she fell backwards.

Her dress was still caught in between those dictionaries, so as she fell backwards the shelf went along with her…

I heard the ladder snap, as the shelf got closer to Mey-Rin. I had predicted this would happen.

"I couldn't let Mey-Rin get seriously injured." I thought to myself as a tried to figure out a way to react.

There was only one thing to do anyways. I'll just stop the shelf by force.

I rushed towards Mey-Rin in a matter of seconds, and immediately pushed myself in front of the shelf to stop it from falling. Mey-Rin was free from the shelf, and not seriously injured.

At the moment I wasn't worrying about the safety of Mey-Rin. All I wanted to do was to get this hundred pound book shelf off of my shoulders.

I grabbed the edges of the shelf, and tried to push it back with all the strength I had. I never knew I was this strong. I guess being a demon builds up my strength.

The book shelf was back to its original position. I wiped my forehead, relieved that I was done with that. But as I turned I noticed that there was a bigger mess then there already was in this Library.

I laid my hands on my hips and gave out a deep sigh. This already exhausted me, and I have a lot more work to do.

What I looked at was a mess of books piled almost everywhere, a broken ladder, even more dusty shelves, and an unfortunate clumsy Maiden.

Giving out an even deeper sigh, I turned to our clumsy maiden, Mey-Rin. She sat there, staring at me through her overly cracked spectacles. I just took a small glance at her, and saw that she was a bit bruised on her frail cheeks. It looked nothing serious so I was a bit relieved at that.

I held out my left hand to Mey-Rin. As I looked at her I asked, "Mey-Rin, are you alright?"

I looked through her spectacles and saw her perfect 'in human' hazel eyes. She was a beautiful young lady indeed, with beautiful eyes. I just wish she behaved like a proper maiden.

Mey-Rin grabbed onto my hand, helped herself up, and dusted off her apron. Then she spoke with her squeaky British accent, "Yes Mrs. Rosaline I'm alright. No harm is done. Thank you for saving my life there, yes." I could tell she was a bit nervous to speak to me just by looking at the movement of her shaky hands.

She bowed her head politely, in sign of appreciation. I just nodded my head and turned my head back to the mess of books. Giving out another frustrated sigh, I closed my eyes, and said to myself, "Sebastian is surely not going to like this…"

Mey-Rin turned at the mess. She felt guilty for what had happened. It was slightly her fault. But I didn't want to be rude and blame it on her. I'm not like Sebastian after all. I am not rough with the other servants even if they are at fault.

"Maybe the both of us could clean this up together?" She said. "We are both maids, so if we work together we could get this library clean!" She gave her cute little Mey-Rin smile, like she normally does.

That is one thing that I liked about Mey-Rin. She's always enthusiastic about everything. She may not be that big of a help to the manor, but her spirit and soul is always joyful.

I gave her a slight smile and a response to her question in the kindest way possible.

"Listen Mey-Rin, I really do appreciate your offer, but sadly I'm going to have to refuse. You see Sebastian and I are on a very tight schedule today. I was told that the young master had a very important business man arriving today. And we needed the mansion spotless. Most importantly we need this room clean. I presume that we'll be serving dinner here. But you see I don't have much time to take my part in cleaning up this mess." I didn't turn to look at her. I just looked away to check the time on the clock that was hanging above the entrance door. "And it seems that it's almost time for Sebastian and I to make dinner preparations."

I could tell Mey-Rin was not satisfied by my response, even if I didn't take a small look at her.

But she knew her place. She is one of the Phantomhive maids. So she has to follow her master's wishes, and more importantly, she should follow her co-maid's orders.

I heard her sigh, and then she began to speak with her frail little voice.

"Oh well. If it be that important to the young master then I'll clean up this mess for you Mrs. Rosaline. Even though I know it was mostly my fault for creating this mess." She chuckled.

I finally had turned to face her. Giving her a polite smile, I laid my hand across my chest and bowed.

"Thank you Mey-Rin. I am much appreciative"

I turned and started to exit the Library, but as I did Mey-Rin stopped me and grabbed my left hand.

"What seems to be the matter Mey-Rin?" I asked.

But it seemed like Mey-Rin was in a gaze. Her perfect inhuman eyes seemed to be locked onto my left hand. More precisely she seemed to be staring at my 'ring finger'.

"Is that there a ruby on this ring?"

My conclusions were correct she was staring at my wedding ring. Thinking about all the memories that lied in this ring, I answered her question.

"Yes. That is a ruby. It's not like any other kind though. Sebastian got this for me especially, before we had gotten married. I guess you can say it's been on this finger ever since"

(I don't know why I always answer questions with a long answer. All she asked if that was a ruby on my ring. But I guess I just talk a little too much.)

Looking at my ring as well, I blushed a crimson color. It felt warm on my cheeks, so it was a bit obvious that they were rosy.

Mey-Rin spoke again. "I can see why he picked this ring then. It goes ever so well with your eye color."

That's right… I had forgotten my eyes were a red shade. All my life they had been a pleasant sky blue color, but ever since I had become a 'demon' my life basically changed. My eyes are the shade of my red blood. Well… If my blood still is red. But to be honest I really didn't know why Sebastian had picked this ruby ring. Was it because of my eyes? And I had no clue where he had gotten this ring. Well, I guess it doesn't really matter anymore.

Mey-Rin asked me another question. "How long have you and Sebastian been together?" This question I had to think of answer quickly. But what do I say? If I told her how long exactly she'd never believe me.

"Just a few years…" I said in a hesitant voice.

That didn't really go so very smoothly. But I just wanted to answer her questions as quickly as possible, and avoid the truth. In reality Sebastian and I have been together for about a hundred years I presume. But there's no reason for her to know this.

"Goodness Rosaline, only just a few years?" Mey-Rin spoke.

"I thought it be a lot longer than this. Even though I always forget that you two are married. You both just seem way into your job, and following the young master. Anyways there is something I've been meaning to ask. How did you and Mr. Sebastian ever meet?" She said smiling happily.

That's when I froze for a moment. How the hell was I supposed to answer this? Frozen, I stood there with probably with my face all red. So I turned to not look at her smiling face.

I was stuck on this question. To be honest I'm not a shy and embarrassed person. It's not like I wouldn't tell her, but mine and Sebastian's story is just too complicated for her to understand. I can promise you that our story is not like any other love story. You could say that it's more or less a Demon's Tale. So I highly doubt our little Mey-Rin wouldn't quite understand a Demon's Tale like Mine and Sebastian's.

Trying to avoid the question, I turned and saw the clock.

3:45 it said… Damn it, I'm running late. And Sebastian is going to kill me when he sees this mess.

Bloody Hell… I'm such a sorry excuse for a Demon Maid.

Realizing Mey-Rin still had the grip of my hand, I gently pulled it away.

"Listen Mey-Rin", I spoke. "I'm terribly sorry for this, but I really have to go and work right now. Sebastian's waiting for me in the kitchen. Excuse Me." I tried to hurry away.

Running in front of the giant library, I turned to it and saw something.

I couldn't describe it. But I knew it was heading for the manor and fast. It was small, and when I saw where it was heading I turned to Mey-Rin quickly.

It was coming extremely fast. Straight for this window.

I didn't know what it was until I got a very good look at it.

Grabbing Mey-Rin's hand just in time, I pushed her to the ground alongside with myself. Screaming her name at the same time telling her to duck, I heard a crash through the window, as expected.

Glass was broken everywhere. Some even fell on top of us. A small piece cut through my right sleeve revealing my demon star mark. But I didn't notice it.

Covering my head with my arms on the ground, I heard a small sound that fell onto the ground. It wasn't glass, but it sounded hard. And it made a bouncing noise on our hollow wooden floor.

"That might be it…" I thought to myself.

Before I had gotten up to check what that was, I turned to Mey-Rin to see if she was still alright.

Noticing that I still held the grip of her arm, I released it.

I could tell she was very frightened by all this. She was shaking a bit, and heard her scream as the thing crashed into the window.

Laying my hand on her, I shook her to see if she was still conscious.

"Mey-Rin, are you alright?" I asked.

She turned her head to mine, and spoke very quietly, "Yes I be alright, Mrs. Rosaline."

"Are you certain?" I asked again.

This time she just nodded. "Thank you for saving my life again Mrs. Rosaline, I really owe you."

I just smiled a bit, and sighed in relief.

I got up on my feet. Dusting off my maiden dress from the glass, and began to walk toward where I heard the bouncing sound of metal

I began to search the floor for it. Bending over and walking around very carefully to find it, I began to feel a bit dizzy from the loss of blood from the cut on my arm.

Then I spotted it. I spotted a small sparkled, that shined from the sunlight, in the corner of my eye. I turned and began to walk toward it. Right in front of me, on the edge of my toes was a solid black bullet with a golden tip.

I bent over and reached for it. I dusted of some pieces of glass that covered the bullet then retrieved it.

Examining it carefully, I spoke to myself, "So this little thing has caused the Phantomhive Manor a lot of trouble."

As I examined the bullet I noticed something a bit peculiar about it…

Some Letters were carved onto the golden tip. They were quite small, so I was barely able to make them out.

"A.T." It said…

The strange thing about this is that these initials sounded very familiar to me… Was it just a coincidence? Or was it something important to me that I just can't remember?

My mind was going a blur. It all sounded too familiar to me.

Then it hit me… I know where those initials are from… It brought back a terrible memory that struck me…

But why here at the manor? Why would someone want to break down the manor?

Well, they could possibly be after Ciel. But that still doesn't explain these initials on this bullet? Could he possibly still be alive? No, it's been over a hundred years! That's just impossible. This is just scaring me.

Taking all this in is just too much for me. I fell to my knees shocked at all this. And as I looked up Mey-Rin was right in front of me.

"Are you alright, My Lady?" She asked as she held her hand out.

I gripped onto her hand, and she helped me up from the ground. "Yes, Mey-Rin I'm alright."

"You don't look alright." She spoke. "Your skin is so pale My Lady."

"Oh it is? Well don't worry about me Mey-Rin. I'm just fine" I tried giving her a kind smile, but I knew on the inside I was frightened.

I opened my palm that held the bullet, and I showed it to Mey-Rin.

"This is what we need to worry about Mey-Rin."

She looked at it closely, and realized what it was. She removed her Giant glass spectacles, and placed them on top of her head. Then got out her two revolvers that were hidden in the back of her Maiden Dress. This is the true Mey-Rin behind her 'Helpless Act'.

"If the manor is under attack, I presume we fight back." She spoke. I walked toward the window, stepping over the glass as I walked towards the broken window. It was completely shattered.

I looked out the window to see if whoever shot that bullet is still there. Squinting my eyes I looked around outside. Nobody was there but, our demon hound, Pluto.

I turned and saw the mess of glass everywhere. I looked at Mey-Rin, and responded to her statement. "I don't think it will be necessary to fight back. Whoever was out there is long gone now." I turned back to the clock.

4:00 it said... "Damn it I'm running very late. Sebastian is going to kill me when he sees this..." I said to myself.

I picked up my Maiden dress to walk through glass and confront Mey-Rin.

"Listen Mey-Rin, I'm running extremely late to go and prepare dinner preparations with Sebastian. I really need to go before he comes looking for me, and then encounters this mess. And believe me he will be very angry with the both of us when he sees this. So I'm counting on you to clean this up for me, and the young master. Do you think you can handle that?"

She nodded her head then quickly retrieved the broom to sweep up the glass. But she paused for a moment and spoke to me.

"But Mrs. Rosaline, what about the window? You can't possibly have this repaired on time!"

I smirked. "Don't under estimate me Mey-Rin. Sebastian isn't the only one with tricks up his sleeve. I'll get to it when I have some spare time before our quests arrive around 7. Now be sure Sebastian does not see this!" I said as I placed the small bullet in the pocket of my white glove.

She nodded, and began to sweep up the glass. I smiled and turned to walk out of the Library. But I felt a shiver down my spine when I saw a long black coat, and heard his deep British accent. Sebastian Michaelis was standing right in front of me.

"I don't think you're going to be able to hide anything from me my love. This mess is quite obvious to see."

Sebastian Michaelis. The head butler to the Phantomhive manor, and more importantly my demon husband. I watched as he stood in front of me, dressed formally, in an all-black butler suit, with a black tie. On his hands were his solid white gloves that covered his demon star mark on his right hand, and his finger nails were solid black. He had pale white skin, but it look as if it shined in my eyes. I watched as he ruffled his long black messy hair, and I noticed that his bright red eyes sparkled from the light of the sun. This was my Sebastian. A tall, handsome, and talented, Demonistic butler. He is mine to be, forever.

Sebastian starred at me, like he does when the other servants do something incorrect. I felt a bit shameful to have let this happen. I am a Phantomhive maid, so it seemed careless of me to have let a simple bullet destroy the room. I assume he would have yelled at me, or scolded me like the others since I am still a servant, even if I am his own wife.

Feeling a bit guilty, I shamefully let down my head, and my silky black covered my eyes.

I felt a shiver down my spine as he spoke with his soft British accent.

"How could you let those beautiful eyes hide behind that beautiful hair, my love?" He spoke.

I arose my head as he tucked the bangs of my hair behind my ear.

"You aren't mad S-Sebastian?"

He chuckled a bit as he ruffled his hair again.

"Yes it may be a big mess, but accidents happen you see? You shouldn't keep something like this from me." He smiled.

"But… Sebastian it was no accident!" Mey-Rin yelled from the other side of the Library. Both mine and Sebastian's eyes widened. "Is this true?" He turned to me, and I slightly nodded.

Lifting up my skirt partially to walk through the class, I led him to the broken glass window.

He starred at it focusing cautiously. "No, no this will not do... It seems as if the manor is being under attack..." He said to himself.

My eyes had widened even more. "U-under attack?" I said whispering to him in a worry.

He sneered at me when I had spoken. I hated that way he looked at me. It had felt like he was going to scold me when he did that.

I just turned my head down, not able to make eye contact.

"For now there isn't a need to worry about this." He spoke loud and clear.

I was confused. "But... I thought you said..!" I said in a louder voice.

"I know what I had said Rosaline. But at the moment there isn't a need to investigate. Whoever may have been there has vanished now. So why bother over reacting."

He had made me feel like an idiot… That Sebastian Michaelis… Too perfect at everything. While here am I, his no good wife, Rosaline Michaelis…

"Rosaline…My love?" Sebastian had said as he tilted up my chin. "What do you say we make dinner preparations for the young master together?" He said smiling kindly as he laid his hand on my cheek.

I had a slight feeling he was trying to cheer up my spirits… That Sebastian always teasing me, and making me feel like a fool.

I'm not even certain how he will be able to fix the broken window. Wait! That's right how are we supposed to fix the window in time? Is it possible? Well it is Sebastian we're talking about. I wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Sebastian, my love, how is it possible that we can fix the window in time?"

All he could do was smile like he kept a secret from me. And all I could do was stare at his beautiful crimson eyes.

"Now you leave that to me my dear Rosaline." He said with his soft British accent.

I felt my cheeks getting warm and rosy. He always made me feel like that. He's the only one I actually fall for.

I felt embarrassed. Is it normal to feel embarrassed by your own husband? I don't know. And I didn't care to know.

Sebastian had turned away for a moment, facing Mey-Rin. He spoke to her loud and clear. "Mey-Rin, were there any items left from the assault?"

I immediately reacted before she could even have a chance to pronounce a single syllable.

"No Sebastian! There weren't any items left behind!" I said in a frustrated yet anxious voice.

Did I make it seem like I was hiding something? Was that too obvious?

I had a certain feeling it was. Since Sebastian gave me that look again. I knew I shouldn't keep something this big from him, but I felt as if I did not have a choice. This small yet destructive bullet was my only chance to figure out something that has been on my mind for ages. It is something extremely important to me. Losing this will fade away my single opportunity to know this...

I clinched my hand into a small fist as the bullet was still hidden in my white glove, hoping that Sebastian wouldn't spot it.

He had released his hand from my cheek. Giving me that sneering look once again. I hated it… But I hated myself more for lying to him.

He sighed quietly. "I see. Very well. By the way are any of you injured?"

He sneered at my right shoulder as if I had done something wrong again… And it turns out I had… I had turned to my shoulder as well, small drops of blood was flowing out my glass cut. I was bleeding, but not by much. I guess it hadn't concerned me quite much.

But when I realized why Sebastian was sneering at my shoulder I felt like a huge idiot. My right sleeve was cut off, and it revealed my demon star mark Sebastian had placed on my shoulder. What if Mey-Rin or the others had seen it! Only the young master knows about Sebastian and I being demons. It was quite unbelievable.. I had felt ashamed of myself…

As I was busy being ashamed of myself he had already bandaged my arm. I hadn't noticed until he knotted the wrapping.

He only had done this for two reasons. One, is to stop my arm from bleeding. The second was to cover up the Mark.

I just kindly smiled at him, and properly thanked him for the help.

My Sebastian Michaelis. He always makes me feel like a silly fool. He embarrasses me. But he also cares for me. I don't know how I feel for this man. He's a lot different from any other human man I will ever meet. It doesn't concern me that he is a demon working for a 13 year old boy. I'd care for him no matter what appearance he takes. I'd never want to lose that man. I'd honestly risk my life for him, and the young master of course. It's absolutely insane to fall for someone like him. But it's even more insane for him to fall in love with someone like myself. That butler.. that amazing demon butler. My love.

Chapter 2: His Maid, An Angel named Anibelle.


End file.
